the_gray_garden_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Wodahs
Wodahs (ウォーダーズ) is one of the minor characters in The Gray Garden. He is the head angel, and Kcalb's younger brother. Appearance Wodahs is shown to have messy grey hair with matching eyes. Like most angels, he has a halo atop his head and white angel wings sprouting from his back. His right eye is covered by a black eyepatch. Similar to his older brother, he wears a white collared shirt with a black tie topped off with a long black suit jacket. On his waist is a black belt. He is also shown to wear grey, striped pants with black shoes. His eye was taken by Kcalb during the war. In his gender bent form, he/she has long curly hair that reaches his waist. His attire stays mostly the same except his pants and shoes were replaced with a tight black skirt and thigh length black boots. In the bonus room, Wodahs' female form was described to be rather busty. Personality Wodahs is very calm and often hides his emotions. The only emotions he shows are anger and sometimes irritation (e.g. when Emalf didn't answer him in the underworld). Apart from that, he seems to be reasonable, as demonstrated when he told Yosafire and the others not to follow him and not to try to fight Ivlis, because he thought they would just get injured or even killed. He's rather distant with others and tends to do things independently, not informing Kcalb and Etihw that he would follow Emalf to discover more about the plans of Ivlis. He also seems to be very strong-willed. Despite his bad injuries, he wanted to fight the demons from the Flame World during the final confrontation. In Garden Gray The (genderswapped April Fools' version of The Gray Garden), Wodahs expresses cold displeasure with Etihw (for making her sister Kcalb cry when it was found out that he ate her cake) by giving him a silent death stare and telling him politely but icily to apologize to Kcalb. She seems a little more protective of Kcalb in Gray Garden The. Relationship *Kcalb - Wodahs' older brother. Since Kcalb is a Devil and Wodahs an angel, it has been speculated by fans that Wodahs is adopted, but there is no canon backstory to their relation. *Etihw - Wodahs has an amicable, almost brotherly relationship with Etihw. At a point in the game, Etihw revealed that Wodahs was the one who talked them round into "waking up" and making peace with Kcalb and the demons. The angel looks after Kcalb and Etihw rather like a caretaker, as implied during the hot pot bonus video post-game and various illustrations by Mogeko. *Alela Grora - Wodahs treats her similarly to how he treats most of the characters in The Gray Garden, but with a touch more irritation sometimes since she has a tendency to purposely annoy him. Their designs overlap quite significantly, to the point where Grora herself exclaims that she doesn't want anyone getting the wrong idea and thinking they look like siblings. Trivia *His name spelled backwards is Shadow. * His right eye was taken by Kcalb. It is unsure why Kcalb did so, but he is immensely guilty about it. * He stated that he won't heal his right eye so that the two can't forget. (probably he was referring to the war.) * Wodahs has a hidden sadistic side. He revealed to Alela Grora that he enjoys seeing his brother's guilty look whenever he glances at his eyepatch, and even smiled darkly as he did so, causing Grora to be unnerved. * He has a borderline obsessive love of ochazuke, a simple Japanese dish made by pouring green tea, dashi, or hot water over cooked rice. Quotes *"Brother... It worries me to see things revert to the way they were." - to Kcalb. *"You won't escape from me..." - to Emalf. *"When my brother sees my wound... The apologetic face he makes... I enjoy." - to Grora. *"...I want ochazuke." - Bonus Room. Gallery Bio_Wodahs.png|''Wodahs' bio'' Wodahs Introduction.png|Wodahs' introduction portrait. Bio_GGTWodahs.png|''Wodahs' Garden Gray The Bio'' Scary Wodahs.png|"Hey." Go apologize QUICKLY.png|"Go apologize... QUICKLY." Wodahs and Grora War.png|Wodahs and Grora during the war. Female Head Angel.jpg|Busty... Sisters.jpg|The female version of Wodahs and Kcalb. Moge?.jpg|... Tumblr_n4s6h1CfD21tyz5tjo1_500.jpg|Head everything 610.png Fd940ae1c572a515ab2dcf6032aa5028.png Cast_GGT.png|''The Garden Gray The cast'' Tumblr_n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo2_500.png|''The results of a TGG favorite character survey, with Wodahs ranking 4th'' TGG_Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Tumblr_nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1_1280.png Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Gray World Category:Male Characters Category:Blancblack Castle